


Humiliation

by Johniarty



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, d/s dynamics, pisskink, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Sometimes Oswald needs to let go. Ed's always ready to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLLLLOOOOOO GOTHAM!
> 
> This is my first fic for the fandom, so go easy on me ;)
> 
> I'm also on my first watch through and I've only just finished 2x19. When I make it to 3x11, expect a fix-it.
> 
> Right now, though? I needed to write porn.

“Humiliate me.”

Edward cocked his head, smiling in confusion. Humiliation? While he enjoyed Oswald issuing orders during sex and setting up scenes, this particular kink was new. If Oswald Cobblepot hated one thing, it was humiliation - why ask for it?

“Oswald,” he said quietly, caressing his cheek. “Are you - are you certain? If I, I cross a line at any time -”

“There's the safeword. I know. Thank you for your concern, Ed, but I know exactly what I want.”

Grinning, Oswald crawled forward on the bed. 

“ _ Humiliate  _ me, Ed.”

With Oswald’s mind set, Edward knew better than to argue. With such a rare treat he couldn’t bring himself to regardless. The Great Oswald Cobblepot, laid low before him, a feast just for him…

Ed grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up to eye level. 

“Who said you could get on the bed, Oswald? Your place is on the floor.”

Shifting his weight was easy; one hand slid under Oswald’s stomach and Ed cast him onto the hardwood floor. His body hit a little harder than Ed meant, but Oswald only laughed. 

“Yes - yes sir!” he said, smirking up at Edward. “My place is on the floor. But, but I want to be on the bed. It’s comfortable, and so much warmer…”

Cold. Oswald was cold. Ed made a note of it as he stood up and paced around Oswald’s prone form. His silk pajamas would make moving too easy - they had to go.

“Strip,” Ed ordered, “before I rip your clothes off and make you stand in front of the window.”

“... You wouldn’t. You wouldn’t m-make me do that, would you, Mr. Nygma?”

Ed grinned and crouched down beside him, pulling a knife out from under the mattress.

“Yes, Oswald, I would. ‘I spread wide with eager glee. I’m always draped in fineries. Pleasured gasps betray my lips, a throne for any king to sit. What am I?’”

“I, I don’t know, sir.”

“Perhaps I should have asked, ‘what are  _ you _ ?’”

Oswald thought a moment. A king? Fineries? He didn’t mind when he couldn’t answer Ed’s riddles, but this one related to the scene and it was so  _ frustrating _ to admit he had no idea.

“I really don’t know, sir.”

Grinning, Ed dragged the blade of the knife along Oswald’s throat.

“A Whore. A slut, Cobblepot. You’re a filthy, desperate slut.”

Control. Edward needed to establish his control of Oswald, and the blade helped. In its wake a faint trail of blood dripped down, staining his porcelain skin.

“Now  _ strip _ , little Penguin, or I’m shredding your silks.”

He pressed the blade harder, watching it slide into Oswald’s skin. Just barely, just enough to coax a pained hiss from him. Ed watch as he rolled over and scurried to undo his buttons, working his jacket off as quick as he could manage. While Oswald tugged down his trousers Ed sat back and licked the blood off his knife.

Sweet.

Oswald’s blood was sweet.

Freckles stood stark against Oswald’s skin, scattered constellations that Edward wanted to chart and memorize and put to paper - for a moment they stole his attention, but the cold voice in his ear drew him back to the scene at hand.

 

> _ Look at him. Make him beg. Make him plead. Forget that sappy shit - it didn’t work with Kristen did it? You tried cute flirting, you tried being sweet, but she wanted darkness. She wanted cruelty. Oswald needs that too - the thrill of danger, the knowledge you could kill him but you… well, probably won’t. Be a  _ **_man_ ** _ , Nygma. Take what’s yours. Dominate him. Degrade him. Fuck him until he screams that he’s yours. After all, it’s what he asked for wasn’t it? Maybe not in so many words, but we know him well enough now to read between the lines. Don’t we?  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Oswald loves to be in control, but when the sheets cover his slight, delicate body he thinks of all the times he was crammed into trunks. All the ropes that bit into his skin. All the beatings, all the blood he swallowed. Our little Penguin loves being helpless with someone he trusts, because he can’t stand the thought of never feeling that surge of adrenaline again. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Maybe lick his ass a little. Watch him whimper and writhe. I always have fun with that.  _

 

“M-Mr. Nygma? I did what you asked, I’m naked before you now. It’s, it’s, it’s cold down here, may we move somewhere warmer? If not the bed, the, the rug?”

Ed blinked rapidly, clearing his head and the fog that came with his splits. They were one now; he could focus. He let out a steady breath and pushed himself into a standing position. Now Ed towered of Oswald, staring down at him through dark lashes. In their scene he ruled. He commanded respect. He could do whatever he wanted to Oswald.

He placed a foot on his chest and pressed Oswald flat against the floor. 

“Beg me, Penguin,” Edward said firmly. “Beg me to warm you up.”

Oswald met his gaze, shivering.

“P-p-please, please, Mr. Nygma. Please, warm me up. You’re right, you’re right, I’m a slut, I’m… I’m dirty… but I’ll be good! I’ll be so - so good, you’ll see, I can give you pleasure, I can be useful!”

“... No, no, I don’t think you’re desperate enough.”

Sputtering, Oswald grabbed his ankle and pulled Ed’s foot close enough to kiss.

“P-Please, Mr. Nygma. Oh, please… I’m so cold…”

He pressed lingering kisses to Ed’s foot, nipping now and again at his toes. Normally that wasn’t something Ed enjoyed, but seeing Oswald so subservient made his cock ache. In fact, he could see the same effect displayed beneath him - Oswald was already hard, the head of his cock working free from his skin. Ed pulled his foot away and, after a bit of repositioning, stepped gently on Oswald’s groin, rubbing the pad of his foot against his cock ever so slightly.

“That is much better, Penguin,” Ed said with a cruel smile. He unbuttoned his slacks and worked himself free, stroking his shaft slowly. “I suppose I can give you a bit of heat for now, until you prove you’re well-trained enough to be on the bed.”

“Yes! Thank you, oh, thank you Mr. Nygma!” Oswald’s eyes shone as he gazed up at Edward. 

Without another word Ed pushed, his stomach muscles tensing under his vest.

Hot piss spattered Oswald’s face, dripping onto the floor beneath him. He opened his mouth just a little, catching what he could before Edward aimed lower. Over his chest, down to his stomach, over his hard cock… Ed showered him thoroughly, taking in every moan and whimper. 

Oswald swallowed and stroked himself as Ed’s bladder emptied. He whined and thrust into his palm as much as he could; his leg gave him no proper leverage.

“I never told you that you were allowed to touch yourself,” Ed growled. He aimed at Oswald’s face again as punishment. This time Oswald stuck his tongue out, lapping at the dwindling stream of piss. He let go of his cock and lay still, until Ed was fully finished.

“Hands and knees, Penguin. You disgust me.”

He rolled the dripping Oswald onto his stomach and pulled him up, positioning him like a doll. Ed gave his wet cheeks a hard slap, coaxing a gasp from Oswald. 

“M-Mr. Nygma, what are you going to d-do to me?”

“Shut up, Penguin,” Ed replied. He spread Oswald’s cheeks with his thumbs, inspecting his tight muscle as if he were a breed animal. Slowly, gently, he leaned in and started to lick. Oswald moaned loudly and scratched at the floor. His cock hung heavy between his legs, desperate for attention but Ed ignored it. Not now. Not yet.

Oswald needed to acknowledge who was in charge first. 

He sucked at his hole, teasing it with his tongue now and again as Oswald loosened for him. He was clean; Oswald had prepared for this scene. It wasn’t as spur of the moment as Ed thought. For a moment it surprised him, almost drew him out of the scene, but that lingering darkness seized him once more.

 

> _ Devour him. _

 

“Fuck!” Oswald panted, trying to push back on Edward’s mouth. “T-thank you, oh, god - thank you, Mr. Nygma! I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve your quick tongue…”

Ed spanked him again and growled against his skin.

“No, Penguin, you do not. You do not deserve any part of me, but you are  _ mine _ . My property. My slut.  _ Say it. _ ”

“I’m, I’m your slut!”

He shook his head from side to side, grinning at the feel of Oswald’s cheek against his face.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You own me! I’m yours, your disgusting little whore, Mr - no,  _ Master! _ Your slave, your slave for life, I swear it!”

Edward forced himself to stop. He crawled over Oswald, covering his small body with his own. 

“‘I go in dry and come out wet. The longer I stay in, the looser my surroundings get. What am I?’”

Low and dangerous, the riddle whispered against Oswald’s ear sent a chill down his spine. He shuddered in Ed’s arms as he contemplated the answer.

“... Master’s cock?” he breathed. 

“Good boy.”

Edward forced his cock inside of him. Oswald cried out in brief pain and Ed knotted a fist in his piss-soaked hair. Yanking his head back, Ed began to thrust. He buried his teeth in Oswald’s shoulder as he fucked him, slowly forcing his chest down against the wet floor. Each hard snap of his hips forced Oswald’s cock down, pinning it between his stomach and the floor. The brief pressure, the slight friction, drove him wild. 

“Ma- Master,” he whined, “don’t stop, please!”

“Why would I ever stop fucking you, little Penguin?”

He trailed bites and bruises over Oswald’s back, distracting him as Edward slid one hand underneath him. Warm, slender fingers wrapped around Oswald’s cock. He stroked roughly, making sure to keep off rhythm with his thrusts. Ed wanted Oswald overwhelmed and screaming.

“Ah! A, p-please, I’m going to - Master, I’m going to c-come, oh, god…”

“Good. Come for me, slut,” Ed hissed. “Show me how much you love getting fucked.”

Oswald came with a ragged cry, cock dripping into the mess on the floor. He smiled and turned his head, glancing back at Edward, but Edward pulled out and rolled him back onto his back. 

“Kneel.”

He scrambled to do as he was told. Oswald pushed himself onto his knees and stared up at Ed expectantly. Ed cupped his cheek with one hand, the other jerking his cock. The sight of Oswald opening his mouth was enough to send him over the edge. His cock pulsed over Oswald’s face, leaving thick white threads of come slowly sliding down his freckled cheeks.

“... Was, um, was that okay?”

Edward came back to himself as he knelt with him, gently touching his neck. 

“I didn’t hurt you, I didn’t go too far, did I? I, I was so worried I’d cross a line but you never said your safe word - “

Laughing, Oswald pulled him into a heated kiss.

“You, my love, were absolutely perfect. That’s exactly what I needed tonight. Now I believe a bath is in order. Come, Ed, let’s get cleaned up. The maid can deal with the floor tomorrow.”

He stood with Ed’s help, his own legs trembling and weak.

“Next time, I get to be on the bed.”

“Without a doubt.”


End file.
